Honeymooners
by mexicanrice-and-limejuice
Summary: Edward and Bella's honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. Starts from chapter 5 and goes to chapter 7. Alot of fluff, some possible limes and Edwards pov. I have added a few conversations that are not in the book, for the sake of his pov.
1. Isle Esme Part 1

So Hey. This is my first fanfic. After being an avid reader and waiter of the Twilight series and after reading tons and tons of great fanfics I have been inspired to write my own, or share my own rather. I decided to do the Honeymoon in Edwards POV. I am fairly certain it hasn't been done before but if it has I am sorry to whomever I am unintentionally copying. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the novel or any other important things I'm missing.

Isabella Marie Cullen was my wife. If there were anything to make me off the wall ecstatic this was it. She was legally bound as mine forever, though we had known this far before our wedding. She was everything I had unconsciously been looking for, for over a century. I was whole now that she was mine. I would never have anything any other way.

"Houston," she guessed as we entered the Terminal at the Seattle airport.

"Just another stop on the way," I smiled hugely down at my wife. Wife; I had a newfound fondness for the word and used it as often as I could. Sometimes repeating it in my mind along with Bella's new name. She had been trying to pry where we were going out of me but I refused to tell her, so she settled for guessing every time she saw a new name. We were headed to Isle Esme, a private Island. Carlisle bought it for Esme a few years back on their anniversary and Esme had so graciously loaned it to me for our honeymoon. It was a beautiful Island and I was thoroughly grateful.

I notice Isabella leaning on my side a little heavier than before. I looked down to see the droopy eyelids she fought with all her might to keep open. I chuckled and handed my boarding pass to the seemingly distracted woman at the counter. This woke Bella right up. She snatched the pass out of the womans hand before i could put my hand out, and then with her free arm yanked me down to her lips. I was more than willing to kiss her. Her lips felt amazingly smooth against mine. I chuckled and picked her up carrying her to the plane. She smiled against my lips before pulling back.

"Well love, that was very unlike you."

"Yeah well-FIRST CLASS!!" she turned to glare at me. "Why Edward, why do you do these things to me."

"Isabella it's out honeymoon. I think I have some room to splurge as much as I want."

"No."

"Yes, there is no way we can change it now anyhow." I could have it switched if she so wished it, but she would have to indulge me this time. It was our honeymoon and I would have nothing less than the best for her.

"Yes we can," she insisted. "We can pick a lucky couple to have our seats."

"This is not a game show or the lottery and besides I highly doubt the flight attendants will allow it. You should know that you don't stand a chance against me. I will do this right Bella not only because I want to but because you deserve it. You are my wife now, I come with some perks."

She smiled lightly at me. She leaned up to kiss my neck and whispered ok.

"But we are flying coach on the way home."

"No," I whispered in her ear. "We are not."

We had made it to our seats by now, Bella by the window and I in the aisle. She huffed and leaned her head on the seat. She was curled up in my side fast asleep before the plane even took off.


	2. Isle Esme Part 2

**Ok so I think I should let you all know that I will not be writing this in the order that Stephenie Meyer has it, meaning three chapters. This is going to be much more detailed than it was in the book, so it will be too much to put into three chapters, not good for your eyes or my hands. I will not have sex scenes per se, but Edward will be reminiscing about the going ons in the bedroom while Bella sleeps. I mean he has 8-10 uninterrupted hours to let his mind wander. Just thought I would clear up some things, since I didn't in the last chapter.**

When I woke Bella after the plane landed, she murmured to me,

"5 more minutes. Just a few minutes longer."

I smiled and picked her up bridal style so she could sleep. She became increasingly aware as we stepped into the bright lights of the airport.

"You don't have to carry me." she mumbled against my neck. Her warm breath made me shiver and I slowly let her down. Her legs wobbled some as did her head and I lifted her slightly so that her feet barely touched the ground and walked my wife to our next check-in.

"Rio de Janeiro," she exclaimed thinking she had solved the puzzle.

"Another stop." I smiled. She sighed and laid her head on my chest. She slept the entire flight, occasionally muttering locations in her attempt to guess our honeymoon site. I just smiled and buried my face in her hair and closing my eyes. She smelled exceptional.

Bella woke up when we entered the taxi that would take us to our next stop. I gave the driver directions in Portuguese, a language I learned while helping Carlisle find the perfect island for Esme.

The night lights of Rio De Janeiro, lit up Bella's face that she had pasted to the window of the taxi. Her eyes were wide and excited as she turned to me occasionally to point something out. I gazed more at her than I did the city. It was still unbelievable to me that this woman was mine. That she chose to be with me and that she wanted me. I wrapped my arms around her and once again put my face in her hair, kissing her neck and shoulders. She giggled and squirmed in my arms as I flickered my eyelashes across her bare shoulder.

"Nos Chegamos," the driver interrupted softly.

I looked up to see the docks outside.

"Obrigado Senhor. Quanto mimo deve?"

"Nao se preocupe sobre ele. Voce e casado."

"Nenhum Senhor. Voce deve permitir que eu pague-o."

"Nenhum homem novo. Aprecie sua celebracao e sua esposa. Eu receberie minha palavra em

algum lugar mais."

"Obrigado Senhor. Obrigado."

I opened the door for Bella and grabbed our suitcases from out of the trunk, but not before leaving 300 dollars in his passenger side seat.

"Aprecie-o Senhor da noite."

He smiled and drove away.

I led Bella to the boat that would take us to Isle Esme. She sighed dramatically, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Unnecessarily extravagant."

"It's not even that big Bella." I laughed

"Compare your boat to the others Edward and tell me it's not better more outrageous and certainly a snob."

"How can a boat be a snob?" I took her hands and helped her in before pulling our bags into the boat.

I could feel her eyes on me as I prepared to the boat for our trip. It was amazing to me that a gaze of hers, that I could only feel, distracted me. I would be a liar to say her gaze did not send shivers of pleasure down my spine. When I was done, I took her around to the front of the boat and we sped off East into the darkness, leaving the bright flashing lights of Rio behind.

The speed of the boat thrilled me and I pushed faster, chasing the elusive thrill.

"Are we going much farther," Bella asked.

I allowed my eyes to rake over her rigid posture-white knuckles gripping the seat, eyes wide, back straight, hair blowing, lips pouting, Beautiful.

"About another half hour," I responded as an amused smile floated across my face. 20 minutes later the island came into view.

"Bella look there." I pointed straight ahead into the darkness. Her eyes squinted for a moment, taking in the slowly forming shapes of the island.

"Where are we?" Her voice was filled with confusion and wonder. For what seemed the hundredth time today, I smiled.

"This is Isle Esme."

She looked on for another moment before whispering, "Isle Esme."

"A gift from Carlisle-Esme offered to let us borrow it."

She continued to stare until I docked the boat. I pulled the suitcases onto the deck and then pulled Bella to me.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold," she asked as we came out of the boat.

"I'm nothing if not thorough," I responded, grabbing out suitcases and walking through the jungle like terrain.

Suddenly a palpable tension so thick you could cut it surrounded us. I was nervous. She and I both knew what was to take place on this island. We knew it would happen tonight, the virgin bond between us broken another formed in its place. But the thought of failing hit me like nothing else; if I hurt her, if I couldn't do it, if I did something wrong. The thought of hurting her was the largest monkey on my back. I would never be able to forgive myself.

I glanced at her often, trying to gauge what she was thinking by her expression, but she gave nothing away in her face. The only thing indicating she was as nervous and excited as I was, was her heart. It beat so hard and so fast I was convinced it would thump right out of her chest.

When we reached the front porch I set the suitcases down and stared down at Bella, waiting for her to meet my gaze, needing reassurance. She looked up at me and I walked her over the threshold.

Well what a lovely place for a cliffhanger. Fortunately for you, I won't leave you hanging.

I flipped on the lights as I carried Bella through the house. It was very quiet; the only sounds were the insects outside and our breathing. Bella's wide eyes observed the house, but she remained silent. I carried her into our room, turning on the light and setting her down.

"I'll . . . go get the luggage."

I left her to examine the room. This entire house had been set up like a huge honeymoon suite. Stage fright attacked me swiftly and I had to stop and breathe deeply. I had promised Bella we would try and I would keep good on my promise. We were made for each other. If it did not go well, as I expected, we could try again until we got the hang of it. I pulled the trunks back to our room and set Bella's on the low white dresser. I opened it for her, noticing the lace, silk, and pink, and placed her toiletries bag on top. I looked at Bella, noticing the perspiration that bathed her skin. I placed my finger against her neck wiping it away and cooling her skin some.

"It's a little hot in here," my tone apologetic. "I thought . . . that would be best."

"Thorough," she murmured and I chuckled.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this . . . easier."

I heard her swallow roughly.

"I was wondering," I said slowly, "if . . . first . . . maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" I took a deep breath. "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice." Her voice broke even though she spoke softly.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two . . . It was a long journey."

She nodded stiffly, still looking ahead. It surprised me that she hadn't turned around yet.

I brushed my lips across her neck, at the soft spot just below her ear. She smelled even more delectable when she was hot.

"Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen."

She jumped slightly and I brushed my lips to her shoulder.

"I'll wait for you in the water."

I walked past her to the doors that opened right to the sandy beach. I slipped my shirt off and let it drop to the floor.

Another great place for a cliffhanger.

I walked out onto the sand and slipped into the water after removing the remainder of my clothing and placing it on the curved trunk of a palm tree. I looked back once at Bella. She was looking through her trunk, holding up different pieces of lingerie, before shaking her head and going into the bathroom.

I let my body sink under the warm water. I didn't bother to breath just let the water warm my skin. I tried to clear my head of any doubt. I let myself be filled with the love I felt for Bella.

After what seemed to be hours, I could hear Bella's soft footsteps coming across the sand. I came back up and looked toward her. Her eyes were focused on the ground and she held tightly to the towel that was wrapped around her body. I turned, trying not to embarrass her, and looked toward the moon. The beauty of this island could not compare to that of my wife. Nothing would ever compare. I could hear her movements as the towel slipped from her body, her footsteps coming closer to the water, and finally, her moving through the water to come stand beside me. She placed her hand on top of mine, looking up at the moon.

"Beautiful," she said.

'It's all right." I answered, turning to her. I looked into her eyes, saving the rest of her body for later.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful. Not with you standing here in comparison."

"She half smiled and raised her free hand to my chest. I shuddered slightly at the feel of her warm skin on mine.

"I promised we would try," I whispered to her. "If . . . If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

She nodded and stepped forward, leaning her head against my chest.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "We belong together."

I wrapped my arms around her lifting her to me.

"Forever," I agreed.

I pulled Bella deeper into the water. Trying to bide my time before that time came.

"Are we going to swim." she asked.

"Yes. For a while."

She seemed to faze into a look of complete concentration.

"What are you thinking about," I asked after a while.

"I'm trying to think of a game that I can win," she responded.

"You can keep your eyes open under water and not breathe for indefinite amounts of time. You can swim faster, sink farther, and probably jump higher. I'm stumped I can't think of anything."

There was the cutest pout on her face as she ticked of the things on her fingers.

"Marco Polo."

"Oh please," She scoffed, "did you not hear the list."

"The only thing on that list needed for Marco Polo was hearing. It's really dark. If you go far enough I won't be able to see you."

"But you can hear me."

"What if I pretend to be human? I will be able to hear you and see you, but I can put in ear plugs and wear a blindfold if it will make you feel better."

"And you have better ideas. Go get em. I'll find somewhere to hide while you're gone."

I smiled at her and walked to the shore. I heard her sigh and turned only then realizing that the both of us were naked. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glazed. There was nothing for me to do about it now.

"I'll be right back love." I murmured and ran in the house.

When I came back, I had on the blindfold and had in the earplugs. The earplugs dulled my senses some, but my hearing was still much sharper than that of a normal humans.

Marco I called as I entered the water.

"Polo." came Isabella's soft voice.

She was near the tree. I moved toward her.

"Marco."

"Edward come on play along."

I laughed the sudden urge to hold her coming along with her upset voice.

"Alright love I'll indulge you."

I moved closer to deeper water, allowing her to find a new position.

"Marco!"

"Polo."

She was 10 feet behind me, but I walked the opposite way, playing along as she had requested. I occasionally came close to her, before darting off in another direction. I'd avoided her 10 times in our Marco Polo exchange before I heard her climbing the tree. That frightened me.

"Isabella love please come down off of the tree."

"That does not sound anything like Marco." she scolded.

"The water is not deep enough and you are too high. If you jump you will hurt yourself, come down lower if you must be so uncharacteristically daredevil-ish."

"How do you know I am so high, do you still have on the blindfold." she giggled.

I whipped it off only to be greeted by the site of Bella, standing wet and naked, far to high in the tree. Her long hair draped across her shoulders on shining waves. I could make out every curve and dip to her body though I was standing 20 feet away.

"I don't now."

"So you can see me then." she asked timidly.

"Yes love." I gulped. "I can see you."

"Oh this is so embarrassing."

"And why is that exactly.

I'd slid out of the water and was now climbing up the tree slowly to her. I'm not sure what came over me, but the only thing I wanted was to touch her. I was seeing things I'd only imagined and the truth was far better than any of my dreams. The tense fear I'd felt about our physical relationship rolled off of me like the drops of water.

"Because I'm naked and really high in this tree and you probably think I'm pathetic. You probably don't like what you see."

"Bella couldn't see me from where she stood and I was surprised she hadn't fallen yet.

I leapt at her, grabbing her around the waist and launching us out into the water. She screamed, quite loudly, the sound muting as we landed.

She paddled furiously to get break the surface, her eyes were wide and her mouth puffed with held in air. I put my hands under her armpits and lifted her up with me.

The water cascaded over us and we broke the surface. Bella gasped in air, her hands on my shoulders.

"That was not funny." she panted against my shoulder.

I laughed loudly at her panicked expression.

As the water settled, so did her breathing. We were quiet for a moment. The atmosphere changed from one of laughter to something sultry and seductive. Suddenly the heat wasn't overwhelming but inviting.

Bella lifted her head timidly to look at me.

"Did ... did you like what you saw?"

"Oh Bella," I groaned. "Everything, I loved everything."

"I don't want to play any more water games."

I looked up into her face. I usually used words like exquisite, gorgeous, and marvelous to describe Bella. But at this moment the only word that came to mind was sexy. Isabella looked downright tempting. Her hair was plastered around her face, tendrils falling into her eyes. Her skin was dewy. Her lips were red and plump and her eyes were the most sultry brown. I could make out the curve of her breast in my lower peripheral. I could feel her breast and stomach and all areas of her hips pressed against my torso along with her legs wrapped limply around my waist. Bella had always been timid and reserved but those characteristics were replaces with bold seduction as she slowly inched her body up mine. She wound her fingers in my hair and tilted my head back slightly.

"We can stay and swim some more if you aren't ready to go."

It took all 108 years of bred gentleman in me to tear my eyes from her lips as she spoke and look into her eyes.

"Mmm. No more games."

I stood and walked out of the water, out eyes locked until we walked through the door and into our room.

Making love to Isabella was a completely out of body experience. The first time, though we were both teeming with desire, was short, awkward and a mess of fumbling limbs and uncharted explorations. I coaxed Bella through the pain of her first penetration, which broke my heart every time she winced only for her to suddenly be crying out in pleasure. It startled me and I got lost for a moment. Bella and I were both embarrassed that we had reached our end so quickly, I faster than her. I had to start over after realizing that I stopped right when she was ascending her climax. It embarrassed me to no end that I had not realized and slumped on top of her.

"Edward," she had gasped. "Not yet."

When I had started back though the feeling was lost and we had to start all over, I came first again, but remembered to keep moving until she did too, this time seconds after I.

When it was done, I sat up in the bed and swung my legs over the edge. The bed was a mess of wet rumpled sheets that smelled sweetly of Bella's sweat and ocean water.

'That was kind of awkward."

"Kind of." I muttered into my hands that covered my face.

"It was our first time though. I've heard your first time is supposed to be quick. And plus Edward you're a 108 year old virgin."

I knew she was attempting to soothe me, but being reminded that I had failed stung more than anything.

"But we have so much time here. And we're both new to this. It felt really good. I don't care that it wasn't like in the books or the movies because I did it with you and because I got to get and give the biggest gift in the world."

I smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't mind if we tried again." I felt her lips on my neck. "Do you want to try again?"

I felt her lips move from my neck down my back. I pulled her around to me and sat back on the bed. "I don't know if I am doing this right, but tell me if it feels ok."

I nodded, watching as her lips and fingers moved down the skin of my stomach.

Bella took a deep breath and pulled the sheet from my waist.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, praying that her gaze coupled with her touch would not drive me out of control. I wanted to last this time.

"Are you supposed to be this... um... big? How did you fit the first time," she asked more to herself than to me.

I decided not to answer and let her go on.

I felt her hand on me then. She stroked me with one finger and that alone was enough. I hissed and stopped breathing.

"Oh." her hand flew from my groin to my chest.

I grabbed her hand and lead it back down. "It doesn't hurt," I gasped. "It just feels really good."

I looked down to see her smile and continue to stroke me.

"Is that all I do." she asked.

I took her hand then and lead it where I wanted her to touch. I was gasping after what had to be a few minutes.

"Ok. Enough. Enough. If you want me to last, that's enough."

This time as Bella and I made love, the feelings were more intense. I could not keep my hands off of her for long. I felt myself spinning wildly out of control. The only sounds coming from my lips were gasps and exclamations of how much I loved her and how beautiful she was.

Our climax was simultaneous and explosive. We both rode our way through it, breathing hard and whispering in each others ear. I kissed Bella repeatedly as she fell asleep, telling her how much I loved her.

I reminisced on the result of our second time. I looked down at Bella's form only to become completely shocked. Blooming across her skin were dark purple and blue bruises. I watched in horror, as little by little, the color molded itself into the form of hands lips and fingers. I placed my hand onto the one on her hip, it fit perfectly.

I shook my head violently. My worst fear that I would hurt her was coming true. How could I have let myself do this? I knew I had to be careful with her, I knew that I had to not become so caught up in the feeling that I lost control. I remembered feeling out of control. I remembered thinking that even if this house fell, I would not be able to stop myself. Look where I had done to her because I was so amazingly careless. I remembered thinking, when Bella arched her back so sharply while we were in the throes of passion, that it would hurt her tomorrow. And now blossoming in a circle on her back, was a purple bruise, right where she had bent.

I slipped my body from under her, only now realizing we were covered in feathers from the pillows I ripped with my teeth. I examined her body on the front; ashamed that even in her state, gazing upon her nude body brought a surge of pleasure through me. I force myself to go into doctor mode, looking at her through a purely medical standpoint. There were two hand shaped bruises each on her hips, arms, and thighs. There was a crescent of a nail on her shoulder and the faint image of a hickey on her throat. I pressed my fingers into her body, feeling for anything broke or abnormally swollen. Every bruise brought back the memory of how I had done it while we made love. The elicit memories broke through my medical veil I tried so hard to keep in place. I was utterly disgusted with myself when I saw, the marks on her ribs and the shadow that began on her cheek. I could have killed her. She could have been broken and dead in my arms, all because I wanted more. I would touch her in passion again until she was unbreakable. I did not care that it may be the death of me. I looked down at her; her arms were searching for me, the monster.

"Edward what are you doing way over there," she muttered.

"Thinking," I said back.

"Well think over here," she whispered.

I stood where I was, too afraid to touch her, and too ashamed to look at her.

"Come here," she said with a bit more volume.

I picked her up and lay her over me being as gentle as possible. She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep again. It was times like these, when I wished I could cry.

(A/N)I hope this wasn't too much to read all a once, but I was too engrossed to break it up into chapters. I hope you enjoyed 8 pages of honeymoon.

Mexicanrice-and-limejuice.- go eat some, it's really good.


	3. Isle Esme Part 2 Translation

Translations from Isle Esme Part 2

1. "Nos Chegamos," the driver interrupted softly.

I looked up to see the docks outside.

2. "Obrigado Senhor. Quanto mimo deve?"

3. "Nao se preocupe sobre ele. Voce e casado."

4. "Nenhum Senhor. Voce deve permitir que eu pague-o."

5. "Nenhum homem novo. Aprecie sua celebracao e sua esposa. Eu receberie minha palavra em

algum lugar mais."

6. "Obrigado Senhor. Obrigado."

I opened the door for Bella and grabbed our suitcases from out of the trunk, but not before leaving 300 dollars in his passenger side seat.

7. "Aprecie-o Senhor da noite."

Roughly translated means

1. We have arrived

2. Thank you Sir. How much do I owe you?

3. Nothing young man. You are married correct?

4. No sir. You must allow me to pay you

5. No young man, enjoy your night and your wife. I will find my pay somewhere else.

6. Thank you sir. Thank you.

7. Enjoy your night.


End file.
